Naruto Namikaze and the Goblet of Fire
by Redflash's Legacy
Summary: ANBU Captain, Naruto Namikaze and his team are given a mission to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts and also two other schools. What's this? Triwizard Tounament? Magic? Naruto and Harry Potter crossover.


Yo! Redflash here! I just wanted to write a Naruto and Harry Potter crossover because well there are a lot that I like but are either discontinued or on hiatus, a long one at that. I wanted to write my own just to call it, well, my own. I don't know if I myself will actually finish the story but I sure as hell will try. I might update this story once in a while because I will by co-authoring a different story with XNNMX. I'm not sure about the pairing for this fic it might be a NarutoxHarem or a NarutoxFleur, 'cause it is my fave Naruto and Harry Potter pairing besides harem of course. So, enjoy….

"Yo!" Dialogue in Japanese when at Hogwarts

'Hmph.' Thoughts

"Baka." Normal dialogue

-----------------

**Naruto Namikaze and the Goblet of Fire**

Chapter 1: Mission and Welcome to Hogwarts

----------------

At her desk working as usually, and by working I mean sprawled on the desk asleep with an empty bottle of sake sitting on her desk, Tsunade was snoring up a storm and having a wonderful dream of her winning all the money she could ever imagine and hope for (that's quite a lot of money.). Ignoring all the paperwork on her desk as usual.

The door to her office opened up and Shizune walked in carrying more piles of paperwork for Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I have more paperwork that need your authorization." Shizune said as she placed the papers on the hokage's desk. She noticed that Tsunade was sleeping… again.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake up!" Shizune screamed trying to awaken her master. Her only reply from Tsunade was more snoring and her mumbling, "More money, must win more."

Shizune silently sighed to herself before yelling as loud as she could.

"Tsunade-sama!! Jiraiya-sama is peeping at women in the hot springs again!!"

And just by that, Tsunade's head immediately shot up and she screamed, "Where!? I'm going to rip out his intestines and shove them down his throat!"

"Tsunade-sama, you really should try to focus on your work as hokage." Shizune said shaking her head at her master's antics.

Wiping drool off her chin Tsunade gave her a small glare.

"Loosen up Shizune, it's onl--!" Tsunade said before spotting something flying towards her window.

It was a brown owl. The owl flew right at the window, but the window was closed, so it ended up meeting the window head first and sticking in that position. They both sweatdropped.

Tsunade opened up her window and pulled the owl into her office. It had an envelope in its mouth, though the envelope was slightly bent from its head on collision with her window.

After reading the letter she immediately told Shizune to get Naruto there immediately. As Shizune walked out of the room to do so, Tsunade took a pen and wrote something on the letter.

"Yo! Baa-chan! You called?" Naruto said poofing in with Shizune right next to him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Tsunade screamed at him as she picked up her chair and chucked it at him, with Naruto of course getting out of the way. The chair itself flew right through the wall creating a massive hole.

Grabbing a different chair, she sat down rubbing her temples and sighing to herself, Naruto sitting across from her chuckling.

"It just never gets old, Baa-chan." Naruto replied grinning as he saw a vein pop on her forehead.

Naruto had grown over the years. 5 years to be exact. He was no longer the kid who would scream his dreams to the world, no, he now was more calm and cool and he was able to keep a cool demeanor. He was clad in ANBU armor with a black mask with golden markings in the shape of a fox attached to his hips. He was ANBU captain of all of ANBU.

He was no longer a pipsqueak, but instead he grew out more and not only was he happy with the growth spurt, so were the ladies. Especially the ones that had seen him without his mask.

If you ever saw him without a mask, you would see a well tanned face with three fine lines on each side of his face like whiskers and dreamy cerulean eyes, that would become crystal blue when angered, yet he was still kind and warm which was a plus in women's books.

The villagers no longer called him a demon after realizing all the sacrifices he made for them and realizing his heritage. All those years they were abusing their hero's son and they didn't even know it! Naruto also got Sasuke to return back to the village and after Naruto begging to Tsunade, Sasuke was able to get off lighter than he would have. Now Sasuke Uchiha was known as Raven, head of the Assassination Division of ANBU. No longer was he 'Demon brat', 'Gaki', or 'Baka' to anyone, he was now 'Kitsune-taichou', 'Kitsune-sama', Namikaze-sama', 'Naruto-sama' or just plain old 'Naruto'. Don't you just love the ring to it? He was also very happy that the Akatsuki was out of his hair. It was a hard victory, but he managed with the help of his friends. Though he was still on the search for that Hebi-teme. Many leads to where he was were false and those that were true were outdated. Oh he would definitely find Orochimaru and rip him apart.

"So, what did you want me for, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, yet again dodging a paperweight aimed for his skull.

"I have an S-class mission for you." Tsunade said once again shaking her head and mumbling "Damn, brat."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Naruto said in a serious tone, Once he called you by your actually title Tsunade knew he was definitely serious.

"A man named Albus Dumbledore, who is an old friend of mine, requested of me to send in a team of elite ninjas who will be protecting his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and two other magical schools who will be attending for a special event. He requested this mission because of the threat that a man named Voldemort possesses against his school and a boy name Harry Potter who attends Hogwarts and is in the fourth year. You and a team you will pick will be attending Hogwarts to protect the students against this Voldemort on an estimate year long mission." Tsunade said as she gave him the scroll with all the details. And also some books on magic.

"Right. And I will be able to choose the members on my team?" Naruto asked returning the scroll to Tsunade.

"Of course."

"Okay. I would like Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Gaara." Naruto said getting a nod from Tsunade as a reply.

"Alright, so I will ask you to go pack for the mission, while I requested your comrades. Oh, and you leaving tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade stated before waving him out and telling Shizune something.

Naruto walked out of her office but of course not before saying, "Ok, see ya Baa-chan!"

He poofed away before a desk was able to make impact with him. He was already outside her office but he still heard her scream,

"STOP CALLING ME OLD BRAT!"

Naruto chuckled thinking, 'That never gets old.'

-------------------

Silently walking back to his home, he politely smiled at those who waved and said hello to him causing many to blush. He was well known and respected and the strongest shinobi in Konoha maybe in others too. His life is good but he couldn't help feel like something was missing. His thoughts were interrupted as a voice rang in his head.

"Hey, Kitsune-taichou!"

He turned to see Sasuke clad in civilian clothes making a straight bee line toward him.

"Come on, Sasuke, we're not in ANBU right now, no need to be so formal." Naruto said standing in front of Sasuke. Naruto gave him his signature smile, while Sasuke gave a smile of his own that looked a bit strange on him but you had to admit, it was better than his old scowl.

"But, Taichou, you are my superior it is only right I call you by your title." Sasuke said only getting a long sigh from Naruto.

"I told you before, Sasuke, you can just call me Naruto because you are my friend."

"Fine, Tai- uh, Naruto."

"So what did Hokage-sama want to see you about?" Sasuke asked falling into step with Naruto as they walked to his house.

"Hm, the old hag just gave me a long term mission all the way in England, accompanied by a team of my choice. Troublesome, gah! I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!" Naruto told him.

--------------------

A sneeze could be heard form the lazy genius as we see him lying on a roof top staring at the clouds again.

"Someone's talking about me. Troublesome."

---------------------

"Did you choose me to be a part of your team?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto, having stopped walking.

"Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't because I knew Tsunade would deny it. Even though your punishment was lifted a while ago, Tsunade made sure that you are still being watched over." Naruto told him as they continued to walk.

"Well, you at least asked for Sakura, right?"

"Of course! How could you even ask that?!"

"Just making sure."

They were in front of Naruto's estate and saying their goodbyes Naruto went inside to prepare, look over the book and to rest. Grabbing and shoving clothes into his bag along with some weapons and other necessities he zipped up his bag. Changing into a shirt and boxers, he cracked open the books Tsunade gave him and started to study it.

'Through the use of wands magic can be….'

---------------------------------

Donning his ANBU mask he walked out of his house he made way for the Hokage Tower. He was wearing black shirt with a red vest with gold lining over it, black baggy pants with black shinobi sandals and a green necklace. His left hand was also bandaged. It was already 1PM when he woke up, because if all the studying last night.

Knocking on the door, before hearing Tsunade say come in, he walked right in to see an old man with a beard much, much longer than the Sandaime's.

The old man got up from his seat and walked up to Naruto shook his hand saying,

"Ah, so you must be Naruto-kun."

"Hai, and you are?"

"I am your client, Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleasure meeting you, sir." Naruto said returning his handshake.

They both took a seat. Dumbledore turned toward Tsunade.

"This is the young shinobi who shall be leading this mission?" Dumbledore asked with a strange glint in his eye.

"Yes, this is the young man who is leading the mission." Tsunade replied nodding.

"And you are sure that they are capable of it?" Dumbledore asked again eyeing Naruto. Naruto glared back full force.

"Of course, if they weren't then I wouldn't have assigned them this mission. And before you ask, yes, they are capable of killing and getting the job done swift and well. They are obviously the elites of the elites." Tsunade said trying to assure Dumbledore that they would be able to finish the assignment.

"Ah, yes. So when will the rest of the team arrive?"

"Right, about now."

A loud poof could be heard as five other people and a massive dog appeared in the room. Naruto stood in front of them and introduced Dumbledore to them.

"Neji is the one wearing a crème colored battle kimono with a large scroll on his back. He is ranked elite jounin. Sakura is the one wearing the red and tan skirt and she is also ranked elite jounin. Gaara is the one wearing the dark red and with the black rings under his eyes. He is also elite jounin. Kiba and Akamaru are the guy and the massive dog that he is sitting upon. He is head of the Tracking Division of ANBU, codename is Dog. And last but definitely not least this is Anko Mitarashi, codenamed Snake and is head of the Torture and Interrogation Department of ANBU and also my second in command." Naruto said stepping in front of each one and individual introducing them.

Turning toward his team Naruto asked, "I understand that Hokage-sama explained to you in details our mission?"

"Hai, Kitsune-taichou!" They all chorused except for Gaara who said nothing.

"Good to know my team is well organized. And you do not have to call me that when we arrive at Hogwarts, but if you wish to you may." Naruto addressed his team, whirling around and facing Tsunade and Dumbledore, he too stood at attention.

"Alright, now that introductions are over, you will be traveling to Hogwarts via a portkey which Dumbledore will provide." Tsunade said moving out of the way as Dumbledore cast a spell on one of the books.

"I am sure you have all your things, do you not?" Tsunade asked them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They said this time including Naruto.

Dumbledore motioned for them to stand around the book and said, "I want you all to touch this book on the count of three. And we will be transported to Hogwarts."

"One."

Their hands hovered over the book.

"Two."

"Three!"

They all touched the book and immediately felt a strange sensation in their stomach and they felt like they were being pulled into different directions.

---------------------------------

They all landed in a dark, large office.

"Oof!"

"You're on my leg!"

"Get off of me!"

"Akamaru's tail is in my face!"

"…"

"Arf!"

They all had landed on top of each other with Naruto all the way at the bottom And Akamaru on the top.

"Do you all mind getting off me?" Naruto said but it was muffled from all the clothing in his face.

Realizing that their captain was underneath them, they all quickly got off him. He also got off the cold ground and proceeded to dust himself off.

"That was not what I called 'nice' or 'fun' at all." Naruto growled to no one in particular.

The others nodded. The door creaked open and in walked the man responsible for their fun little surprise himself.

"I take it that you enjoyed the ride?" Dumbledore asked and chuckled as he heard several growls and curses and also Anko threatening to give him up as a sacrifice for her snakes.

"Sorry about it then. As I was saying, I welcome you all to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said waving his hands up.

"…"

"Ahem,.. right, so when does this little ceremony begin?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, that is right the ceremony where the two other schools will be arriving. That'll be in the evening and you are free to spend the time before then as you like." Dumbledore stated waving them off except for Naruto.

"You all may leave." Naruto commanded, before they nodded and shunshined away.

"What exactly is the 'event' that is being held this year, Professor Dumbledore?" Naruto asked looking at the old man.

"Ah, yes. It is but the prestigious Triwizard Tournament. A champion from each school, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will be chosen from the Goblet of Fire and those three shall compete for fame, glory and of course a very handsome amount of money."

"So, my team and I will be protecting these champions during the tournament?"

"Yes, I would wish so."

"…Alright that is all I need to ask you for now." Naruto said before bowing to him and making his leave, before Dumbledore reminded him, "Don't forget that you and your team will come in after Durmstrang."

Naruto nodded and shunshined away in flames.

"This will be an interesting year with the tournament and ninjas….interesting indeed."

--------------------------------

Spending most of his free time patrolling the school grounds and giving his team their posts for the night, he managed to do so without being seen by any of the students or staff, though he nearly blew his cover when Anko said some very suggestive things to him when he was assigning her post. Naruto noticed how all the students were standing at the window, staring in awe at a huge ship that just appeared in the water and a flying carriage. 'Seems like the two other schools have arrived.'

Sending kage bunshins to tell the others to get ready, he watched the students pile into the Great Hall getting ready for the feast and ceremony.

---------------------------------

Everyone watched awestruck as the beautiful Beauxbatons and the all mighty Durmstrangs came into the Great Hall, strutting off their stuff. The Beauxbatons took their place at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang, Slytherin.

Dubledore stood up from the staff table and gave a loud cough to calm all the whispers.

"Students, it is my pleasure to announce that we will have the honor of holding the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore said to the inhabitants inside the Hall seen and unseen.

"We shall also compete against the Russian school of Durmstrang and the French school of Beauxbatons. And I hope that the stay here for both schools shall be like that if you were in your own native homes."

"Now without further a do, because of the threat Voldemort is against us and the magical community, I have enlisted a highly trained and elite team of ninjas from Japan to protect the school and you all. And please show respect to their customs as they show respect to our traditions and customs also." Dumbledore began as the hall once again erupted into whispers and gasps were heard when he said the name of You-Know-Who.

"But ninjas don't exist anymore they died out a long time ago!"

"Oh, but they are as much alive as you and me." Dumbledore told the one who voiced his thoughts.

"Now as I was saying, I welcome to you all Team Konoha!"

The Great Hall erupted in a huge mask of smoke. Once it was cleared, six figures stood at attention.

The one with blonde hair and a fox mask stepped up,

"Introduce yourselves!" He said stepping to the back of the squad.

Neji walked to center and bowed and said,

"Neji Hyuuga, squad visualizer and offense."

"Kiba Inuzuka, squad tracker and main offense. And this is my pal Akamaru." Kiba said taking off his Inu mask and petting Akamaru.

"Gaara, defense." Gaara said in a monotone glaring at those who dared tried to look him in the eye.

"Sakura Haruno, squad healer and defense." Sakura walked up giving a polite bow.

"Anko Mitarashi! And you better remember that maggots! Squad interrogator and torturer and main offense! If you get on my bad side you'll experience the former first hand!" Anko all but yelled, scaring the crap out of all the teachers and students. She also took off her mask to show that she was grinning as she laid down the law. Naruto gave a small laugh thinking, Anko was still definitely herself even in such a formal environment.

Naruto smiled behind the mask and nodded to each one before stepping into the front. He proceeded to take off his mask. All the female population blushed at seeing his tanned and whiskered face. He gave them his signature foxy smile causing them to get even redder, if that was even possible.

"And I am Naruto Namikaze, please just call me Naruto. I am squad leader and also main offense. I hope we all can get along since we will be here for the next few months. If you have any questions please ask any of us as you please." Naruto said.

"And on a last note, it will be our pleasure to be able to protect the wonderful students of Hogwarts, the almighty students of Durmstrang and last but not least the beautiful students of Beauxbatons." He said as he gestured toward the three schools, going as far as to taking a female student's hand from Beauxbatons and kissing it. (AN: Going too far? It's fanfiction and also my story, so get over it!) Said girl blushed a deep crimson, and immediately started whispering to her friend sitting next to her after he got up and reuniting back with his team.

"As I said, feel free to ask any questions if need be." Naruto said, turning to his team he told them something in a foreign tongue and they disappeared. He bowed to the inhabitants in the room and made way for the door.

-----------------------------------

Harry watched as the leader of the group walked down the hall toward the door, but not before giving a long hard glare at Harry. After staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. The man walked out through the door.

"Harry! Did you see those guys apparate back there! That was bloody amazing!" His best friend Ron Weasley said talking about only what happened minutes before.

Harry simply ignored his friend who went on rambling about something that happened to him a while ago, but he was deaf to everything around him as he thought about the team that Dumbledore hired. 'There is something very strange about them and how did they apparate in Hogwarts?'

He left it the way it was and went back to talking to his friend Ron and Hermione Granger with thoughts still lingering in his head.

------------------------------------

Whew! That was probably the longest thing I have ever typed! I sorta got some references from other fics like Protect Harry Potter by 11-Tailed Demon Wolf, your fic rules! And also from other fics. I was thinking about the pairing and I was thinking either NarutoxFleur or a NarutoxHarem including Fleur too. Maybe you can vote or give suggestions as to which I should choose. So I probably won't update as frequent since I will have to reread the 4th book and probably watch the movie, since I complete forgot some details in the story. But yeah tell me what you think about it ok? I would also like to encourage people to update their stories! Please! T-T Though I sound rather hypocritical since I don't update mine either, but my story sucks and I don't want people to die continuing to read my story. But there are people who write really good stories but they never update anymore. So I want you all to encourage those people to continue to write!

I will also be co-authoring a story with a new friend, XNNMX! So yay for me! Check it out when it is posted.

R and R please.

( )_( )

(='-'=)

('') ('')


End file.
